


Denying the truth doesn't change the facts

by LoenaAdams



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mention attack, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams
Summary: Moyo & Sander conversation about everything that has happened.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Denying the truth doesn't change the facts

Sander tries not really to listen to his boyfriend's friends.   
He feels like he is losing brain cells every time one of them opens their mouth.   
They are good kids, just a bit ignorant.   
In the beginning, the artist didn't shut up when one of them made a stupid comment.   
He called them out on their bullshit, causing some friction between them.   
It had Robbe in a difficult position and Sander was aware of that. 

So he decided to keeps his mouth close.   
He wasn't even around them that much.  
Just when there was a party or when he picked Robbe up from school. 

Today was an exception.   
It was a Wednesday afternoon which means his boyfriend had finished school early.   
Sander's summer break had already started. He had passed his exams and didn't need to take any retakes.  
Robbe had a few weeks left of school and his examens hadn't even begun yet so he was out skating with his friends. 

They would go for dinner together later tonight.   
The artist was kind of bored at home, so he decided to go to his lover.   
It was nice weather outside anyway. 

So now was the older boy sitting in the grass with his sketchbook, enjoying the sun on his skin and admiring his lover.   
Sander liked to watch his boyfriend skate. It was funny to him that Robbe had such a good balance on the board while couldn't walk three steps without tripping, being the clumsy boy that he is. 

Not that Sander was so much better.   
The brown-haired boy had tried to teach him how to skateboard once, it was almost even successful of Robbe attempts to draw.   
They laughed a lot together and they were not afraid to make fun of each other. 

Their relationship was good.   
They both had their flaws but that didn't matter.   
Sander was happy with him.   
Happier than he had ever been. 

Robbe made him feel so many things but mainly loved. The younger boy knew exactly what the artist needed and would give it to him. 

'What are you drawing?' 

A slightly out of breath Robbe flops on the grass beside him. The boy puts his skateboard down and crawls a little closer towards the older boy. 

'Nothing really, just thinking.'   
'About?'  
'You.' 

There appears a blush on the cheeks of his lover who gives him a nudge.   
'What? You asked me?' 

Robbe shakes his head.   
'Do you mind sitting here alone?'   
'I am not alone anymore.' 

Sander leans in to kiss his boyfriend who slightly turns his head, looking around if someone is watching them. 

The artist pulls back with a sigh 'Robbe.' The younger boy bites his lip. 'I am just checking.'   
'There is nothing to check.' 

Sander wishes he had more patience sometimes. He doesn't want to get annoyed with his lover but he gets frustrated when Robbe acts like this.  
The taller boy hates the fact that his boyfriend won't let them kiss in public.   
Of course, he doesn't want to push Robbe, but why would they hide their love?  
Because of some stupid idiots?  
Are they not allowed to kiss in public because someone might have a problem with it? 

Sander doesn't want to let a couple of assholes have that power of them.   
Robbe has grown so much more comfortably in his sexuality over the past months but he still isn't there yet. 

The artist can't deny that it bothers him.   
He knows that his lover tries really hard and that the brown-haired boy doesn't do it on purpose but it still upsets him. 

Two big brown eyes stare at him 'sorry.'  
Sander sighs again and brushes the curls out of the face of the boy next to him.   
'Don't be sorry.' 

Robbe checks one more time before he leans in and kisses the older boy quickly.   
As if they are doing something illegal.   
'Why are you so scared?' 

The face of the smaller boy falls. 'I am not scared.'   
'Robbe,-'  
'I just don't want to trigger anybody.' 

Sander snorts and moves away from his boyfriend.   
'Well, we might as well stay six meters away from each other or change our clothes. What about you earing? Or my hair? You know what, we should change our entire appearance to please other people.'

Robbe let his head fall and, the older boy feels immediately guilty. 

'Why do you care some much about what other people think? Fuck them, right?' 

The smaller boy nods. 'Jawel, maar-' his voice crumbles while is looking at his hands. 

Sander takes a deep breath. If he only knew how he could help his boyfriend with this.   
There is a bit of awkward silence.   
Robbe is playing with the grass next to him. He is clearly upset but doesn't want to show it.

'Cutie, don't be sad now. We will talk about it later. Where do you want to eat tonight?'   
  
'Pizza or fries?' 

'Vettige woensdag? 

Robbe smiles 'I don't think we had that one already. Let's go eat fries tonight.' 

'Do you want to watch a movie tonight? I can check if there are any good ones in the cinema.'

The younger boy shakes his head. 'Nah, I have school tomorrow. Let's just go to my place instead.' 

Sander chuckles 'Oh, you still have to go to school? Sorry, I didn't realise.' 

Robbe mocks him and flips him off.   
'You are so funny.' 

'I know, I hear it often.' 

The artist gives his boyfriend a wink. 

'Do you stay tonight? I will have to ask my mum officially.' 

Sander opens his mouth to answer his boyfriend but gets interrupted by three loudly talking teenage boys who are walking their way.   
The artist sigh when they are taking place on the grass next to him and his lover. 

'I swear, you should have seen her face when I pushed in. Her eyes rolled back into her head. That is a good thing right?'

The older boy face palms himself mentally before he focuses his attention back onto his drawing. 

Sander tries to ignore them, he really does.   
He tries to ignore there stupid comments about girls, sex and weed. Sometimes he wonders why his boyfriend is even friends with them.   
It feels like they have nothing in common but the artist know that is not completely true.   
He has seen the chaotic vlogs.   
Robbe seems always to enjoy himself. 

'Yeah, but what would you know about that?' You are a dirty faggot.' Moyo is saying while laughing but his tone is everything but light. 

Sander holds his breath. Surely Robbe won't take this but the younger boy says nothing. He has started playing with the grass again.   
The other boys are laughing it over. 

His blood starts to coil.   
Fuck these assholes. 

'What did you just say?'   
Robbe gives him a pleading look and shakes his head. 

The laugh disappears from Moyo's face. 'Just a joke, bro.'   
'Just a joke? Do you think that is funny?'

Sander tone is ice cold. The two other boy exchanges an uncomfortable look.   
'Just a bit of banter. Robbe doesn't mind, does he?'

Moyo nudges the boy next to him. 

The younger boy sends the artist another pleading look. 'It is just a joke, Sander. He doesn't mean it.' 

Sander is done.  
He is so fucking done. 

Robbe is too fucking scared to kiss him in public and let his so-called friend call him slurs. 

'You know what, Robbe? I have never laughed harder in my life. Slurs are just so funny to me. Do you remember when a bunch of random dudes beat the shit out of us after they thought that slurs weren't funny enough? Such good banter. It is not like you are still scared or anything because it is apparently all a joke to you.'

Sander grabs his bag and storms away from the park.   
He can hear his boyfriend following him but he just walks faster. 

The artist doesn't want to deal with it right now. He still frustrated and he just knows he is going to snap again. 

'Sander, wait now for a second. I am sorry.' 

The older boy just speeds up.   
'I am not as fast you, please wait.'

Sander sighs before he turns around. Robbe bumps into him and almost falls over.   
'Oh, shit sorry.' 

The artist grabs the waist of his boyfriend to make sure he doesn't fall over.   
'Robbe, you can't let them talk shit like that.'

The boy lowers his eyes.   
'I know but I just don't know what to say back. I am not like you or Milan or someone like that, okay?' 

'Why don't you tell them how you feel about it? Why don't you tell them that you struggle with it?'

Robbe opens his mouth but nothing comes out.  
His brown eyes stare at the other boy with a pleading look. 

Sander sighs while he brushes a curl out of the younger boy's face.   
'They won't understand it.' 

'I think they will when they listen.' 

Robbe lowers his eyes once again.   
'That is the problem with them. They don't know how to listen.' 

* * *

It has been weeks since Sander saw the broers again.   
Robbe had finished all his exams and the summer break was about to begin for him.   
The younger boy had invited him to a party of a girl from his school

First Sander wanted to decline, he didn't feel like spending the night with some high school teenagers listening to some shitty music but he hadn't seen his boyfriend in what felt like forever. 

He had considered convincing his lover to spend with just the two of them but he realised that it probably wasn't fair.   
Robbe always came when Sander invited him. Plus he knew that the younger boy appreciated when his friends and boyfriend hung out. 

So now was the artist standing in a crowded house.  
It wasn't that busy yet but Sander was already done. Cheap alcohol, people grinding together, the smell of sweat, the loud music.   
He couldn't understand that people actually had a good time like this but he was here for Robbe. 

They were standing in the kitchen. Robbe was leaning against his chest while he was talking to some girls and his friends  
Sander was not really paying attention to the conversation, he was playing with his boyfriend's hair until his name got called. 

'Dude, can you get some more alcohol? You are the only one over eighteen here.' 

The artist looks confused when Moyo hands him some cash.   
'I know a place that is still open, come on.' 

Sander had no desire to go anywhere with Moyo alone but he was put on the spot and he desperately wanted to get out of the house so he took the cash and kissed his boyfriend goodbye. 

He could just ignore Moyo the entire time. As if that other boy would care.   
'I can go by myself. You can go back to fixing chicks or whatever you do. People might think we are together if we walk together.'   
The artist tone is derisive and the other boy lowers his eyes. 

'Just want to make sure you get the right kind of alcohol.' 

Sander snort, this boy is unbelievable. Has he a personality apart from being a dick?  
The falls an awkward silence while they walk to the shop. Sander is considering putting his headphones in but then the other boy starts to talk. 

'I wanted to apologize for what I said.'

'I am not the person you should apologize to.'

'I shouldn't have said those things. I am sorry.' 

Sander really couldn't care less.   
'Whatever, I don't give a shit about what you think of me.' 

Moyo puts his hands in his pockets, clearly uncomfortable.   
They continue to walk in silence.   
Suddenly the younger boy stops with walking. 

At first, the artist walks further, the boy will catch up but he doesn't.   
'Something wrong?'

  
Moyo stares to the ground 'can I ask you something?' 

'If you are going to ask me how I knew I liked boys I am going to scream.'

The other boy snorts.   
'No that is not it. Just about something that you said.' 

'Well, this is your chance, but keep walking please I want to get back.'

No, he doesn't, not at all but he has rather Robbe in his arms than walking around with an ignorant asshole. 

'That day at the park you said something about guys beating the shit out of you and Robbe.' 

Sander feels that he is getting defensive. 'What about it?'

Moyo walks slowly towards him but doesn't look him into the eyes.   
'What were you talking about?'

'You can ask your broer that.'  
The artist doesn't feel like discussing such a sensitive subject with someone who thinks liking both genders is gross. 

'He said he didn't know what you meant by that.' 

Now Sander stopped walking. 'He said what?'

'Yeah, he was acting very strange about it.'

The older boy let his head fall and pinches his nose. Fucking hell Robbe.   
'He never talked about it? Not even with Jens?' 

Moyo shakes his head. 'Jens knew nothing. All I know is that he some bruises and shit a few months ago. He said he had been in a fight but I thought he was lying.' 

'Why would he lie?'

'I don't know to get some respect or something.' 

Sander starts walking again. He can't believe this guy. He is so fucking done. 

'Did you guys get beaten up together?'   
'Yeah.'   
'Why?' 

Sander almost walks against a lamppost. 

'Did you just ask why? Why do you think? It was just those type of guys that don't like homos. Types like you. We were just kissing in the streets until they started to throw slurs at us. Apparently, it was also necessary to teach us a lesson. Four grown men against two teenage boys.'

Moyo is searching for words.   
'That is- I mean- Why did Robbe never say anything.' 

'Are you really that fucking dumb?'

The other boy shifts on his feet uncomfortably. 

'Because they called us the same names as you call him. On top of that, he is ashamed off it. Do you know how difficult it was for Robbe to get out of the closet? How hard it was for him to accept himself? I am sure you are proud of your contribution to that!' 

'I am not proud of that.'

'Congratulations, you are maybe human with feelings after all.'

Sander takes a deep breath. He shouldn't get so fed up. The boy wasn't worth it. 

'I didn't realise that the words are that harsh.'

The artist ignores him. 

'I mean it! I know what it feels like getting called slurs.' 

The older boy continues to ignore the other boy.   
It is not a fucking excuse. 

'I have apologized to Robbe. He said that it is okay now.' 

Sander lets out a deep breath. 'Well, then what is your point?'

'I just wanted to apologise to you as well.'

'I am not going to tell you that it is okay and it doesn't matter.'  
Moyo let his head fall 'I don't expect that. I hope you can see that I am really sorry.'

'I don't see anything at all.' 

'I promise you I am.' 

Sander shakes his head. 'I am not forgiving you just like that. Robbe may do shit like that but that is just because he is the kindest person on earth and people like you happen to take advantage of that.’ 

'Don't act as if you are innocent in all this. You took advantage of it as well.' 

The artist turns around his blood coiling. He takes a few steps towards the other boy so they can face each other. 

'Don't fucking talk about things you know nothing about.' 

'I know more than you think.'  
Moyo is also sounding angry. 

'Good for you.'

The boys look at each other furiously. 

'My mum has also bipolar disorder.' 

Sander doesn't know what to say to that. It shocks him to be honest. 

'I talked about it with Robbe after the hotel incident.'

The artist's cheeks heat up. He doesn't like being reminded of that.   
'He believed Britt.'

'Huh? What do you mean?' 

'Britt had told him you didn't give a shit about him.'

It feels like someone throws a bucket of ice all over the older boy.   
Why doesn't he know this?   
'That you were manic the whole time.'

'She told him what?'  
'Yeah, I know. I just told him that it wasn't true what she was saying.'

It stays silent for a second.   
'I fucking hate it when people talk for other people. Especially when it comes to people with mental illness. People always try to talk for them. So yeah.'

'Do you know what Britt said and when was this?' 

'After you were admitted to the institution.'

Sander is speechless. He wasn't aware of the fact that the boy in front of him knew so much. 

'How can he believe that?' 

Moyo snorts softly. 'In his defence, he was very confused about everything. I think he knew it wasn't true deep down but he was scared. Britt had said something about that he only had made it worse.' 

This explained so fucking much.   
Sander rubs his face. Why was everything always so difficult? Why had Robbe never told him this? 

'Shall we walk further or-?'  
Moyo raises his eyebrows. 

'Yeah, let's go.'

Sander tries to recall everything that happened last December. The text message from Robbe, Britt that kept calling him, Robbe that had found him in the school. 

It felt like the last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place.   
Sander was not mad at his boyfriend but he wanted to talk about it.   
He needed to know what Britt had said to the younger boy. 

'So, I will just wait outside. Get some good stuff please.' 

The artist nods still lost in thought. 

* * *

The walk back to the party is almost in complete silence.  
They are almost at the front door before Moyo stops him. 

'I know I messed up a lot but I don't want to hurt him, okay? He is my broer and I will support him no matter what.' 

Sander nods, he doesn't know what to say. In his eyes, Moyo fucked up one too many times but on the other side, nobody is perfect. The boy in front of him looked sincerely. Who was Sander to decide that the boy was never going to be forgiven?   
It wasn't like Moyo was his friend. 

Robbe could make his own decisions. 

'Okay.'  
'Okay' repeats the other boy before he opens the door. 

Robbe is slightly tipsy when Sander returns.   
The younger boy wraps his arms around the neck of the artist.   
'I missed you.'

Sander gives him a quick kiss before he puts the bottles alcohol on the table. 

'Did you survive the walk? Moyo didn't say anything stupid now did he?'   
Robbe sounds so worried that Sander holds the boy a bit tighter.   
'Nothing more than usual.'

'Good to hear.'

The younger boy lay his head on the shoulder of his boyfriend.   
'I want to go home. I am kind of tired.' 

'Finally.'   
Robbe rolls his eyes and gives him a kiss.   
'We are heading off boys. See you tomorrow?' 

The other boy murmurs their goodbyes.   
Moyo gives him a small smile.

Sander sighs before he returns it. Only for Robbe. 

The boys bike back to the house of the artist.   
Robbe is being chatty about everything and absolutely nothing. 

Sander is glad about it. It gives him some time to think. He wants to talk about the Britt situation but he knows it will ruin the mood. 

'Something wrong? You are being quiet tonight.'

The older boy shakes his head. 'Just a bit tired.'   
'Tja, you are kind of old aren't you?'

Robbe boops the nose of the taller boy when they arrive at the house.   
Sander forces a smile on his face but his boyfriend doesn't fall for it.   
His face drops when he looks into the green eyes of his lover. 

They brush their teeth in silence, make out a little, letting their hands wander around before Sander switch the light off. 

He gives his boyfriend a kiss on his shoulder while he wraps his arm around the younger boy. 

'You can talk to me, you know that right?' 

Robbe is stroking the hands of the artist and presses a kiss on it. 

'It will ruin the mood.'   
'You are already ruining the mood.'

Sander snorts 'kind words of you.' 

'You know what I mean.' 

The artist licks his lips before he starts to talk.   
'Has Britt ever talked about you about the fact that I am bipolar?'

Robbe shifts a little in the arms of his lover so that he can turn around.   
'Kind of, why do you ask?' 

'Just wondering.'   
'Sander.'  
'Moyo mentioned something about it. I am just curious.' 

It stays quiet for a second. 

'I went looking for you that night but the ambulance had already picked you up. I was trying to get to you but Britt stopped me. She told me you were bipolar.' 

'And?'

'Sander, I don't think it matters now anymore. We are together now, right?'

'I really want to know.' 

Robbe let out a sigh.   
'She told me some fucked up things and I was dumb enough to believe her.' 

'That is not your fault, baby. Please tell me what she said.' 

'She just told me it was my fault it had happened. That you weren't in love with me, I was just an obsession and the reason for you mania. Something about David Bowie lyrics. She even sent Jana to talk to me a few days later. Reminding me that the only way I could help was to stay away from you.' 

Robbe is clearly ashamed. His voice is soft and he pulls slightly away from Sander.

The artist cures under his breath.   
'I still can't over the fact that I believed her that I listened to her instead of you. I am so sorry.'

Sander's brain shortcuts.   
'Don't you dare to apologize. What happened was not your fault.' 

He is so shocked, he knew that Britt was something else but this had he never expected.   
The artist thought she understood his illness well. Maybe she did but she used it as an excuse to keep Robbe away. 

He couldn't believe it. That girl was a master at manipulation. 

'it doesn't matter now anymore. I have learned my lesson.' 

Sander snorts 'Robbe, you have done nothing wrong.'

'I have but that is okay now. I will never do it again.'

The younger boy snuggles towards him.   
'I will always listen to you instead of anyone else because people will always twist the truth.' 

'Damn right' whispers the artist.

'I love you, Sander. I really do.'  
'I love you more, baby.'  
'Impossible.'   
'Hmm, don't think so.' 

Sander wraps his arms around his boyfriend. The obstacles at the beginning of their relationship only made them stronger in the end.   
It was all going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
